Mis lagrimas
by lunatica22
Summary: No sé como resumir esta historia, supongo que podría hacerlo pero algo me dice que es mejor así...


**_Mas one -shot_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mis lagrimas<em>**

Entro en la habitación y suspiro, te extraño…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… sin ti este lugar me parece inmenso, no entiendo como termine aceptando vivir en la mansión de tu familia, nuestra habitación es más grande que la casa de mis padres y sin ti, me parece tan solitaria, tan vacía…

Quiero descansar, después de pasar la tarde jugando con los hijos de Harry y Ginny siento que merezco un descanso, ese par es incansable… adoro que Ron, Lavander, Harry y Ginny vengan a Malfoy Manor, me agrada la forma en que has logrado ganarte a mis amigos y que ellos pasen las vacaciones en nuestra casa me hace preguntarme ¿Cuándo tendremos un hijo tu y yo? Pero por ahora estoy demasiado cansada para continuar pensando…

Nuestra cama me invita a descansar y no pienso rechazar su invitación, me lanzo sobre ella sin importarme que aún llevo puestos los zapatos y que tal vez más tarde me sienta mal por darle más trabajo a los elfos, abrazo la almohada y aspiro su aroma, siento tu esencia, tu aroma y no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa, solo espero que no tardes demasiado en llegar, mis parpados amenazan con cerrarse y me obligo a permanecer despierta, necesito verte antes de dormir, odio cuando sales de viaje por mucho tiempo… hace más de dos semanas que te fuiste y me hace falta sentir tu calor…

Siento un brazo rodeando mi cintura y sé que eres tú, no deseo abrir los ojos, en algún momento me he quedado dormida y tú has llegado a mí, siento el calor de tu cuerpo cerca del mío, dejo de respirar un momento, solo un momento… para concentrarme en sentir tu respiración y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón…me parece estar oyendo la melodía más maravillosa del mundo, entonces vuelvo a sentir que el sueño me invade y me dejo llevar por la tranquilidad de saberte a mi lado.

El grito de una mujer se escucha claramente y abro los ojos asustada, temerosa de no encontrarte a mi lado y tus ojos hacen contacto con los míos logrando tranquilizarme por unos segundos hasta que un nuevo grito, esta vez más cerca se escucha en la mansión. Veo en tus ojos el temor, miro a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que no estamos en nuestra habitación, al menos no como yo la recuerdo ¿dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... Me siento confundida y a la vez asustada, quiero hacerte mil preguntas pero no es el momento, cada vez los gritos se escuchan más fuertes, más desgarradores y cercanos, un aroma extraño en el aire y el humo colándose por la puerta llaman mi atención, parpadeo y de nuevo estamos en nuestra habitación…

Me tomas de la mano, salimos del cuarto y corremos por los pasillos donde el humo es más intenso y los gritos se escuchan más claros, la voz de tu padre pronunciando un hechizo resuena por los pasillos, el grito de tu madre se mezcla con el crujir de las llamas y todo es caos, confusión y risas…

Al llegar a la sala veo a tu padre luchando con cinco encapuchados que se burlan y ríen con locura, su risa me hela la sangre.- Traidor, maldito traidor - grita el más alto y lanza una maldición asesina que falla por milímetros y levanta astillas en la pared detrás de ti.

- No, no lo mereces, no mereces el honor de morir por la magia- grita el de la izquierda y todos los demás asienten antes de desaparecer juntos dejándonos a merced de las llamas del fuego maldito…

Veo a Ron y Lavander bajar las escaleras y unirse a nosotros, las llamas crecen cada vez más, el humo hace que el aire sea irrespirable y por más que lo intentamos no podemos aparecernos fuera de la mansión, tal vez debido a algún hechizo de los mortifagos, derrotados corremos hacía la entrada por los pasillos llenos de objetos rotos y me estremezco al ver a los elfos muertos en un esquina, sus pequeños cuerpos yacen inertes en posiciones incomodas, con los ojos abiertos y el pánico reflejado en su rostro, tal vez producto de la maldición asesina o tal vez de algo peor.

¿Dónde está Harry, Ginny, Albus y James?..., Ron, Lavander y tu padre ya están afuera de la mansión, tu madre está a punto de alcanzar la puerta y se escuchan los cimientos de la mansión estremecerse por las llamas, logramos salir a duras penas y para mi alivio nos encontramos con Harry y Ginny.

- Mi hijo, Albus… Albus - grita Ginny y entonces me doy cuenta de que el pequeño no está junto a ellos - venía detrás de mí, estoy segura…el … mi …hi…- exclama la pelirroja y su voz se pierde en el llanto mientras abraza a James con fuerza.

Tu madre intenta tranquilizarla mientras tú sueltas mi mano y corres junto a Harry hacía la casa en llamas, veo todo en cámara lenta… te veo entrar a la mansión y aún siento el tibio contacto de tu mano con la mia….

Quiero correr detrás de ti pero algo me detiene, unos brazos me apresan con fuerza y por más que lo intento no logro soltarme- Draco- grito- Draco, Harry…- pero nadie me responde, un estallido nos estremece a todos y la mansión milenaria cae como un animal herido aplastándose ella misma…

Por unos instantes siento que el tiempo se ha detenido, todos permanecen inmóviles… siento que he muerto, que no puedo respirar y entonces lo veo… una sombra entre el humo y las cenizas, veo a Harry cargando en sus brazos al pequeño Albus… se acerca a nosotros con paso lento y la mirada baja. Esperanzada dirijo mi mirada hacía las ruinas del que una vez fue tu hogar, espero que aparezcas… espero abrazarte cuando todo esto termine.

Miro la tumba que se alza frente a mi pero no siento nada, no he llorado, no puedo hacerlo, desearía poder llorar y sacarme este dolor pero aún espero que regreses a mi… me parece que todo esto es solo una pesadilla de la que espero ansiosa poder despertar… para ver tus ojos otras vez para sentir el calor de tus brazos.

Estrecho las manos de muchas personas, a algunas no las que no conozco otras me parecen tan lejanas y distantes… como si formaran parte de otra vida, otra dimensión algo ajeno a mí. Todos me dicen que es muy lamentable, que lo sienten mucho- Mis más sinceras condolencias señora Malfoy…- que palabras tan vacías. Eres un héroe, el hombre que salvo al hijo del niño que vivió, ya no eres más el exmortifago… Harry les ha contado a todos como te sacrificaste para salvar a Albus.

- Hermione, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dice una voz, Harry me mira con tristeza y me abraza, entonces me doy cuenta de que la ceremonia a terminado, la noche esta cerca, me he pasado horas parada observando tu tumba y nisiquiera me he dado cuenta.

Camino, no… me dejo llevar hacía el interior de la nueva mansión de tus padre y no puedo evitar preguntarme si a ti te hubiera gustado… es muy parecida a la anterior, pero hay algo en ella que es diferente, ya no tiene ese aire siniestro y obscuro de antaño. Seguramente te habría gustado… sí, aquí podríamos haber sido felices…

- Los han detenido, están en Azkaban… este fue su último ataque- Harry comienza a explicarme la captura de los desgraciados que ocasionaron tu muerte pero no lo escucho, no quiero escucharlo. Mi mente aún no acepta la realidad…una venganza, todo por una venganza, estás muerto por que unos dementes decidieron que debías pagar por tu supuesta traición a Voldemort… psicópatas, malditos desgraciados que no entienden que Voldemort está muerto, que no revivirá esta vez… por más que ellos se empeñen en lo contrario.

- El… me pidió que te dijera que te ama,…que siempre va a amarte- dice Harry y entonces hablo, porque no deseo oír sus palabras.

- Quiero descansar- digo con un hilo de voz y él calla apenado por la situación. Siento un nudo en el pecho y me pregunto si algún día podre sacarme este dolor… si algún día dejare de sentirme como una muerta en vida…

Te has ido, estas lejos de mi… en un viaje del que jamás volverás… como te extraño mi amor, aunque ha pasado solo un día siento que han pasado años sin verte, sin escucharte decirme "te amo", sin sentir tu calor…

Siento un brazo rodeando mi cintura y sé que eres tú, no deseo abrir los ojos… recuerdo haber estado muy cansada y luego… ¿estás muerto?¿fue un sueño, fue real?... abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en nuestra habitación, mi respiración se agita, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan y comienzo a llorar, a llorar por ti… por qué no estás a mi lado y el llanto no parece tener fin, el dolor en mi pecho se incrementa y crecer más, la conciencia de que no podre verte nunca más me llena de pronto y la desesperanza se apodera de mi…

Escucho unos pasos entrando a la habitación y te veo frente a mí, tu expresión preocupada y tu vos preguntándome por qué estoy llorando me parecen tan reales, es como tenerte aquí realmente… te ves tan real, por un momento fantaseo con la idea de que eres un fantasma pero al sentir tu mano sobre mi mejilla enjugando mis lagrimas puedo sentir también el calor de tu piel… se siente tan real…

-Tranquila Hermione, tranquila… recuéstate, no te preocupes todo estará bien- el sonido de tu voz llega a mis oídos detengo mi llanto, deseo seguir oyendo tu vos, esa voz que tanto he extrañado- Por fin despertaste mi amor…

- ¿Despertar?- pregunto confundida.

- Te desmayaste después del ataque, Potter y yo fuimos en rescate de Albus y cuando encontramos la salida esta se derrumbo antes de que pudiera seguirlos y cuando logre escapar por uno de los pasadizos secretos de la mansión, tú estabas desmayada, has dormido por más de dos días…

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Entonces realmente estas aquí?- pregunto abrazándote con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Y en donde más podría estar?- preguntas con una expresión curiosa.

- Olvídalo, creo que aún estoy un poco confundida- miento… no deseo recordar mi pesadilla, no deseo poner en palabras lo que sentí, la desesperación de creerte muerto…

- Bueno creo que será mejor que avise al medimago…

- No, tú no te mueves de mi lado- te interrumpo y te abrazo aún más fuertemente, si eso es posible, entonces te acomodas a mi lado en la cama, coloco mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y escucho esa melodía que tanto añoraba…. Bum, bum, bum… los latidos de tu corazón, confirmándome que estás vivo, que eres real, que tu muerte solo fue una maldita pesadilla de la que finalmente pude despertar…pero el miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mi… ¿y si vuelven a atacarte, si vuelven a intentar matarte?

- Los atraparon, los aurores dieron con ellos finalmente y serán llevados directamente a Azkaban- dices como respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

Acaricias mi cabellos y alzo la cabeza en busca de tus labios, emito suspiro y te beso, tú me respondes y yo siento que ahora ya nada nos impide ser felices- Te amo- te digo con una sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti- respondes antes de envolver tus brazos en mi cintura y comenzar a besar mi cuello…

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Si he de ser sincera este fic es producto de una pesadilla que tuve hace como dos años, nunca he podido borrar de mi mente ni de mi corazón la desesperación y el dolor que sentí cuando creí que "él" estaba muerto, fue todo tan real que ... es mejor no recordarlo. Fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, si no es que que el peor...

* * *

><p>¡<p>

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

V


End file.
